1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to the field of orthopedic supports, and more particularly, to orthopedic supports having one or more fastener tabs and/or a strapping system for securing the support to a limb of the wearer.
2. Description of Related Art
Orthopedic supports commonly use hook-and-loop fasteners for securing the support on a wearer's limb. The fasteners are typically a one-piece design that includes hook material on one surface and a non-hook bearing surface on the opposite surface. The fasteners are typically attached, such as by stitching, to a free end of a strap and used to secure the strap about the wearer's limb. The fasteners are typically pliable but lack durability, and the outer surface of the fastener may be irritable to the wearer's skin or clothing.
Various techniques have been developed to secure an orthopedic support to a wearer's limb. Namely, a plurality of straps are typically attached to a sheet of material and employed to secure the sheet of material to the wearer's limb. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,893,410 to Hely discloses a multi-adjustable wrist brace that includes a pair of flaps that are secured to the wearer's wrist with tightening strands attached to a tightener flap. As the tightener flap of Hely is tensioned, the strands are also tensioned. The wrist brace of Hely also includes an auxiliary strap that extends between the wearer's thumb and index finger that includes connective material that may attach to the material on the flaps. Both the tightener flap and auxiliary strap may include hook material that is complementary with pile material on the flaps of the wrist brace. In addition, the wrist brace of Hely may include a web that interconnects the two flaps to hold the flaps apart and enable a wearer to insert his or her wrist therein.
Despite these improvements in providing stability for a joint while allowing for some degree of mobility, additional innovations in orthopedic supports to promote better comfort and/or support for the wearer are also desired. In particular, although techniques have been developed to secure orthopedic supports to a wearer's limb, there is a need for fasteners and a strapping system that more effectively secure the support to the wearer's limb and are more economical and efficient to manufacture. Furthermore, techniques are needed to more easily position, secure, and readjust an orthopedic support on a wearer's limb.
It would therefore be advantageous to provide an orthopedic support that may be effectively secured on the wearer without sacrificing mobility. In addition, it would be advantageous to provide an orthopedic support that includes a strapping system that may be easily manufactured and used for various orthopedic applications.